Ninjago: Day Off
by PowerinPink
Summary: After being given a day off by Sensei, our favorite ninja and Samurai have some fun! Suddenly a calm day turns...intersesting! Includes bets, surfing, and fluffy moments! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Day Off

**So I decided to make this story because...I don't know actually :)**

**I noticed there aren't any like it, so why not? :D**

**In this story, the ninja and Sarmurai's identities are secrets, and they are like MAJOR celebrities! **

* * *

Just another average day settled across Ninjago City.

Garmadon was still at large, but for now the City was at peace. People went about their everyday lives, but they all wondered one thing.

_What was the ninja's average day like?_

* * *

The boys all woke up to the sound of their alarm clock blaring. Cole sat up quickly and banged his head on the bunk above him, Jay fell off his bed and in scream, and Kai threw a pillow at it. Of course it hit the alarm clock towards a record player, amplifying the noise. Lloyd shot one of his green energy blasts at it, destroying it immediately.

"That's the fifth one this week." Cole grumbled as he threw the demolished clock into the trash, along with four others. Kai rolled his eyes when he saw Zane peacefully snoozing in his bed.

"How does he do that?" Jay asked with envy. Zane opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He smiled up at his friends, but frowned when he saw their annoyed faces.

"Was it something I did?" He asked. They were interrupted when Sensei walked into the room. He had his cane in his right hand and he smiled at his students. Nya walked in from behind him in her normal outfit.

"My students, I see you have all been training very hard. But training too much doesn't always bring the best results. I have decided to let you have this day off, but tomorrow you will resume your regular training schedule."

"And you didn't mention this before we set our alarm because?" Kai groaned when he saw it was only dawn. Sensei chuckled and shrugged.

"I thought it would be amusing. Now, I will be out getting supplies and tea. Please, try not to destroy the Bounty while I'm gone." They all bowed to Sensei before he walked out of the room and towards the City.

"So we have a day off! What do you guys want to do? We could go to the mall, go to the beach, the amusement p-"

"I want to sleep!" Kai, Lloyd, and Cole interrupted and trudged back to their beds. Jay rolled his eyes and opened the blinds. The light instantly hit everyone's eyes and they all flinched.

"Jerk!" Lloyd cried out and rubbed his eyes. The others groaned in annoyance at the extra light. Kai threw his last pillow at Jay, but missed terribly.

"You've all shown us that you can't throw! Now come on, don't be lazy! How many times will a day off come to us?" Nya and Zane nodded their heads in agreement. Something like this came once in a life time.

"Fine, we're up! What do you want to do then?" Cole sighed realizing that Jay wasn't going to let this go.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could just hang out at the City all day. Do stuff we never could before, and just meet up for dinner or something." The others nodded at the plan and thought of what to do. Soon they were all on the deck and dressed up.

Kai and Lloyd had on bathing suits that matched their ninja colors and matching muscle shirts. Cole, Jay, and Zane were dressed like they did when they met Cole's father, and Nya was dressed in a red tank top and jean shorts. Being the 'famous and fabulous' people they were, they couldn't just wear their suits out in public. They'd be swarmed by fans within seconds!

"So what's everyone's plan?" Nya asked as they got ready to leave.

"Lloyd and I are going to the beach, and then the mall." Kai answered for him and Lloyd. They hadn't been able to just hang out like regular teens, so why not now?

"Zane and I are going to the Amusement Park." Cole shrugged. Zane came up with the idea since he'd never been to one before…other than the time when they fought the snakes and all that.

"Well Nya and I are going to go see some flicks." Jay smiled at her lovingly and winked. She giggled and blushed, but then remembered something.

"I made these just in case! They're like cell phones, but they're watches." She explained as she handed everyone their watch phones. They each matched the color of everyone's ninja color and had their element symbol on it.

"Just click the button on the side and you can talk to all of us. But only for emergencies guys, we don't want to blow our cover!" They all nodded and went their separate ways for their day off.

Cole & Zane's Day Off! 

Cole and Zane made it to the Park after a few minutes of walking. They both paid for tickets and looked around with smiles. People were running around, laughing, smiling, and enjoying life. They both were proud to say that they helped these people live happy lives.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Cole asked the nindroid as they walked around. The rollercoaster looked pretty sweet, and so did most of the things here. Zane looked around in confusion though.

"I do not know. What do they do?" He asked his brother. Cole's eyes widened in shock when he heard this.

"Wait, you don't even know what these rides are?" Zane frowned and shook his head. Now he felt more like an outcast than ever. Cole realized how rude that was and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, that was mean. Wait…I have an idea!" He smirked and dragged Zane behind one of the tents. He made sure nobody was looking before he opened up Zane's hidden door in his chest.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked. Cole looked around inside and smirked.

"I'm making this day a little more interesting. Is that cool with you?" Zane understood what he meant and nodded his head. Cole flipped his humor switch on and shut the door.

"So now what do you want to do?" Cole asked with a smirk. Zane blinked before returning the smirk.

"Whatcha got?" Cole laughed and led him towards the middle of the park. The best of the rides were there, and only few people dared to ride them. Zane looked up at them and shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, like you've seen better?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Course not! Just thought it would be more…exciting." Cole looked at him in shock and gasped.

"Are you kidding me? These rides were voted most dangerous in all of Ninjago! I bet you can't even last them all without getting scared!" Zane raised an eyebrow at the last part and smirked.

"I bet you that I can ride _all_ of these, _and_ not be afraid at any point! Loser does winner's chores for a week." Cole instantly nodded his head and shook his hand.

"Oh, you are _so_ going down!"

Kai & Lloyd's Day Off!

Kai and Lloyd both made it to the beach in ten minutes and sat down on the sand. They both put on sunglasses so they could actually see what was going on around them.

People were spread out all around and the weather was perfect. The waves reached at least ten feet high at the moment, and surfers were everywhere. Lloyd looked over at a large group of surfers and saw them signing up for some surfing contest:

_Ninjago's Fifth Annual Surf Contest!_

_Surfers ages 14 to 20 sign up and surf your way to the top! Surfers will be judged on tricks, style, and originality! Third Place winner gets $50, Second Place winner gets $70, and Top Surfer wins $100 and a free surfboard!_

_Remember, have fun and hang ten! _

"Do you know how to surf?" Lloyd asked Kai as they sat down.

"Are you kidding me? I've only been to the beach maybe three times in my whole life." Lloyd looked at him and shock and gave a fake gasp.

"Oh, like Darkley's brings you to the beach for field trips all the time!" Lloyd chuckled and shook his head.

"Still, I expected more from you Kai!" Kai rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Dude, I didn't come to talk. Let's just chill for once." He smirked and raced off towards the water while taking off his shirt. Lloyd laughed and followed after him and took his shirt off too. They dove into the cooling water and started throwing one of those pool footballs. They were pretty far from the shore, but the farther away the better. They were having an awesome time when Kai's eyes widened.

"Dude, wave!" Lloyd looked at him in confusion and slowly waved at him.

"No you idiot, that wave!" He pointed at a large wave that was headed straight towards their area. This one had to be at least fifteen feet, and it looked like it was getting bigger by the second.

"Whoa." Lloyd muttered as he looked up at it in shock. Kai splashed water at him to get him out of his shock.

"Swim moron, swim!" They started to swim as fast as they could, but the wave was speeding straight towards them. They would get hit with it any second, and others started to notice too. Almost everyone was running to the shore, while some surfers headed out straight towards it. Kai noticed a lot of driftwood around and came up with an idea.

"Hope you're a fast learner." He muttered to Lloyd and grabbed the two largest pieces. They looked stable enough to hold a person, and were big enough for them both to stand on. Kai handed Lloyd one of them, and then flipped onto his own. The wave was only a few seconds away from them both now.

"If I die from this, I'm going to slap you." Lloyd grumbled to Kai right before the wave got to them. They started to rise up with the water and they held onto the wood tightly. After a few seconds of shock they realized that the wood could actually stay afloat. Kai slowly stood up on his board and managed to stay standing. He felt the wind blow through his hair and the feeling of flying. The tip of the wave started to fall, bringing him and Lloyd into one of those cool water tunnels.

"This is awesome!" Lloyd cheered as he stood up. He held his hand out to the water around him and laughed. Kai saw the tunnel closing slowly, but by that time they were almost out.

"And you thought we'd die!" Kai smirked at the boy before they left the 'tunnel'. They surfed out of the wave and saw it slowly disappear. People around them started to cheer and clap and it took them a minute to understand that they were cheering for them.

"Dude, that was sick! You have got to try out for that contest!" One of the surfers called out to him. Kai hesitated slightly and shook his head.

"W-we don't really know how to surf." The surfer rolled his eyes before dragging him and Lloyd to the signup sheet.

"Then it's in your blood to surf! Just sign up, what's the damage?" Kai thought about it and shrugged and wrote his and Lloyd's names down.

"Looks like this day just got better." Lloyd smirked.

Jay & Nya's Day Off!

Jay held Nya's hand as they walked around the City. They were finally alone for once, and they wanted to spend the day with each other. The day seemed to be perfect; no evil, perfect weather, and no annoying family members to ruin the moment.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go see a movie, or we could go get some breakfast! Maybe I can get us some-"

"Jay, calm down! I don't care what we do; I just know we'll have fun." Jay blushed and nodded his head. He felt his hand get sweaty, but he tried to ignore that.

"O-okay, that sounds cool! We could go see that new movie that just came out! I think it was called _Pitch Perfect?_" Nya's eyes widened and she smiled widely. She mentioned how she wanted to see that a week ago, but Sensei said she had to stay and prepare for Garmadon. She quickly nodded her head and squeezed his hand.

"That sounds perfect." They both smiled at each other with love, and made their ways to the Movies.

* * *

**Looks like some interesting things are going to happen! XD**

**Who will win the bet? Cole or Zane?**

**And will Kai or Lloyd win the Surf Competition?**

**Will Jay and Nya's moments be anymore awkward to write!?**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Have you emailed/wrote a letter/ or anything like that to save Ninjago!? If you want it to continue, I suggest you do! XD I'm writing an email now actaully so go do it! :D**

**Reveiw guys, I love it when you do (who doesn't?)**

**Shoutout to my sistas and bro! Love you guys! XD**


	2. Bets and Bets

Cole & Zane's Day Off!

Cole led Zane to the smallest ride in the section and opened his arms in a huge 'welcome' gesture. The ride was one giant circle and could fit at least twenty people, but nobody was on it at the moment.

"Welcome to the Ring of Fire! Only few dare to ride it, and it's the weakest one in this part of the Park!" Cole introduced and smirked at the large ride. The entire circle was covered with flame designs and had flashing lights on it. He saw a few people walking by it and casting fearful looks at it.

"Bring it on!" Zane bragged and walked up to the entrance. A snoozing employee was by the controls, proving that nobody really came to ride it. Cole tapped on the glass sharply to get his attention. The employee's head snapped up in shock.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry! What would you two gentlemen like?" Cole looked up at the ride and back to the employee.

"We wanna ride." The employee's eyes widened slightly at the thought of anyone riding it.

"Are you sure? Last person who tried ended up puking for ten minutes." Cole nodded his head and he and Zane got strapped into the ride. The employee shrugged and started up the machine. At first it was slow and they only barely moved, but then it got faster. Soon they were doing full circles, and even getting stuck at the top.

"Give up?" Cole asked while they were stuck upside down. Zane gave a fake yawn and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I almost fell asleep!" Cole sighed in annoyance as they passed the employee's booth.

"Faster!" He yelled out to him. The employee's eyes widened but he obeyed. Soon they were going faster and faster and faster. They both were getting incredibly dizzy, and it was tough to figure out if they were up or down.

"Give up?" Cole called out.

"No way!" Zane retorted. Finally the ride slowed down to a complete stop. Cole's vision was extremely messed up and he shook his head. He noticed a lot of people had stopped to watch the 'brave' people who actually went on the ride. His straps slowly lifted automatically and he shakily stood up. He saw Zane had the same issue as they both tried to get down the stairs without falling.

"That all you got?" Zane asked as he almost tripped over the rail. Cole shook his head as he nearly fell onto the floor.

"That was just a warm-up! Wait until you get a load of this!" He wobbly made his way over to a nearby ride and smirked to Zane. It was one of those cliché rides where the seats wrapped around the large 'pole', and went straight up and down. It had to go at least one hundred feet in the air, and like the first ride, everybody looked up at it with fear. People around them watched them, obviously wanting to see if they had the guts to ride that one too.

"This is the Gut Wrencher! Rumor has it, somebody died of heart attack on this thing!" They walked over to the control place where a bored employee was texting away.

"Hey, start this thing up!" Cole grinned. The employee shot him a bored expression and shrugged.

"Your funeral." He muttered and got out of the room. He helped him and Zane get strapped into the rides and gave them kind words of advice before leaving.

"If you die, you can't sue." Zane shot Cole a concerned look and frowned.

"You sure you want to ride this?"

"What, are you afraid? Because we can just end this thing now, and you can do my chores for the week." Zane shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm not afraid! I'm just concerned that your ego will deflate after you scream like a girl." Cole's eyes widened in shock and he glared at Zane.

"Oh no you-"He stopped talking when he felt the machine jerk slightly, and slowly lift them high into the air. He looked down as the people started to look like ants and he gulped. It wasn't like he was afraid or anything…he was just…concerned.

They had finally reached the top and it slowed to a stop. The worst part about this ride was the fact that you didn't know when you would be dropped.

"Scared yet?" Zane challenged his friend. Cole looked over to him and shook his head.

"O-of course not! Why would you eve- He was interrupted by a sudden shudder of the machine. Then they were dropped. Cole and Zane both shut their eyes as they felt the rush of the wind against them. They both clutched their straps tightly. Then they felt the speed lower as they reached the ground and felt the floor of the machine touch their feet. They opened their eyes to see the ride was over, and neither of them had screamed.

The bored employee walked over and undid their straps while texting. They got up shakily and slowly walked away from the ride. Cole shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and he looked at Zane.

"Y-you give up?"

"Hit me with your best shot!" Zane laughed and sprinted off towards the next ride. Cole groaned and followed Zane with a _little_ less excitement.

Kai & Lloyd's Day Off!

Kai floated on his back in the water and let the sun's warmth cover him. Growing up in his village, he rarely ever got to go to places like the beach. He mostly stayed in his father's shop and worked on becoming a blacksmith. He wondered if he would ever practice becoming one again, but for now all he could do was rel-

He felt someone splash water at his face and he opened his eyes in shock. He saw Lloyd swimming next to him, and he looked annoyed.

"What the heck?!"

"Don't you remember that surf contest we signed up for!?" Kai shrugged and stopped floating so he could enjoy the cool water.

"Dude, we just got lucky. There is no way we're actually going to win this thing." Lloyd gave a fake gasp and put a hand over his heart.

"How dare you? We are the NINJA!" Kai shoved Lloyd under the water and looked around at the people who turned when they heard him mention ninja.

"Sorry, he has issues. Last week he thought we were pop stars." He gave a nervous laugh, and people shrugged and turned away. Lloyd's head popped back up and he gasped for air.

"Jerk! I need air to live!" He said through heavy pants. Kai smacked him upside the head in annoyance.

"Shut up, we don't want to blow our cover!" The surfer who talked to them earlier, the cliché tan blonde, paddled over to them on his board.

"Hey dudes, you ready for this thing? Starts in an hour!" Kai shook his head and sighed.

"Dude, we don't even have boards!" The boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You can borrow two of mine! My dad owns the surf shop nearby, so you can just borrow two." He led them over to a nearby shop that was located in the beach parking lot. Sand littered the floor and it had beach music playing loudly. The racks were filled with bathing suits, equipment, and on the walls in the back were surfboards. They were scattered everywhere; different colors and sizes each.

Kai instantly walked up to a medium sized board that had a flame design on it. It matched the color of his ninja suit, and looked like it was made for him. Lloyd fell in love with a medium green board with a cool electric design.

"You sure we can just take these?" Kai asked the boy as they walked out. The surfer nodded his head and smirked at them.

"Trust me; my father doesn't care, as long as you don't break em. Name's Alex by the way." He fist bumped Kai and Lloyd.

"I'm Kai, and this is my little brother Lloyd. So how does this whole thing really work?" The boy thought it over before replying.

"All the surfers are sent out into the water for an hour and judges…well judge them. After the hour, they announce the winners. I've been competing every year, but I keep losing to these punks." He pointed over to a small group of surfers who were all bullying some kid.

"Those guys are just plain evil. They don't even like surfing, they just want the cash. I'd watch out for them; they'll shove you straight into a whirlpool if they could." Alex warned as he glared at the group. One of them noticed his glare and he pointed over to him. The group walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Look it here, little Alexis is trying to win again. Too bad he can't surf for his life. And look at this boys, fresh meat." They all sneered at Kai and Lloyd, who just rolled their eyes. They had faced _much_ worse than some dumb surfers.

"You chumps surfing?" The guy in front asked. Kai shrugged in response and tried to walk past the group. The boy held his arm in his way, blocking his path.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Kai shot him a bored expression.

"Yes, I have ears. I just don't care." The guy glared at him and clenched his fists.

"Alright smart mouth. Let's make this more interesting. If my boys and I win this competition, you can never return to this beach _ever_ again!" Lloyd walked up to Kai and glared at the boy.

"And when we win?"

"_If_ you win, we'll…um-"

"You have to buy every surfer in this entire beach a new board from my father's shop!" Alex interrupted. The boy nodded his head and shook Alex's hand.

"See you chumps later." He and his crew walked off. Kai looked over at the other two before sighing.

"We still don't know how to surf though!" Alex shrugged and led them to the water.

"Dude, trust me, I'll have you surfing like pros in no time!"

Jay & Nya's Day Off!

Jay held Nya's hand tightly as they walked out of the theatre. They had just finished the movie, and even he had to admit that it was pretty good. Nya smiled up at him and looked at her watch.

"Only noon. We should go eat something." He nodded his head and walked with her to a nearby restaurant. He heard the food was amazing, and he couldn't wait to try it out.

They opened the doors and smiled when they saw it wasn't too crowded. Jay walked up to the hostess and asked for a table.

"Will that be inside or outside sir?" She asked. Jay thought about it and smirked.

"Outside please." A waitress came by and led them to their table, with a perfect view of Ninjago City. Nya smiled at the scene, not noticing Jay whisper something into the waitress' ear.

"Oh Jay, this is beautiful! Look at this view!" Jay smiled lovingly at her from across the table and nodded.

"Yeah, what an amazing view." He said, not taking his eyes off her. She giggled slightly and blushed.

"You're such a flirt." She laughed. She felt his hand under the table grab hers and she smiled up at him. It took the waitress' a few tries just to get their attention so they could order.

* * *

**Big thanks to all my reviwers! You all deserve cookies! XD**

**Sooo anyways**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who do you think will win the bet? Will Kai, Lloyd, and Alex win?! Will Jay and Nya moments be any harder to create!?**

**Review!**

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! Love you all :***


	3. Best Day Ever

Cole & Zane's Day Off!

Cole focused on trying not to throw up.

He and Zane he rode half the rides so far, and he hadn't even gotten a peep out of him. They went on the Frisbee, the Zipper, the Spinout, _and_ the Tornado, but none gave him the reaction he wanted. They both decided to take a small break for lunch, which Cole was secretly thankful for. He had to admit, he almost screamed on the Spinout, but luckily he held it in. He had to go on the worst rides here, or else he would lose the bet.

Zane noticed his silence and placed his cheeseburger down.

"You okay, you don't look so good?" Even with his humor switch on, he was still concerned about his brother. Sure, the rides were pretty cool here. He was having the time of his life, but he knew Cole wasn't. Being a nindroid, he could 'sense' the emotions of people around him, and he knew Cole was scared, nervous, and worried.

"I'm fine." Cole shrugged and took another bite out of his hamburger. _I know this is just some cheap park, but I think I'm in love with their food, _he thought as he ate.

Zane raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but decided not to push him. They both finished quickly and headed back out to the rides. They had definitely got the attention of almost everyone at the Park, and they seemed to be waiting to see which ride they would go on next. Cole walked with confidence up to another ride and announced its name.

"Welcome to the Speed! This ride is one of the greatest throughout Ninjago, and has once hospitalized a man! Think you can take it?" He challenged. Zane looked up at the ride. It was incredibly tall, maybe a hundred feet, and looked like a spinning stick with the seats at the ends.

"I can take this in my sleep!" Cole smirked and went over to the ride. Word of two 'crazy and brave daredevils' had spread, and every employee who worked at one of the big rides was waiting to see who they were. They didn't even need to get the boy's attention to get on. As the employee was about to start the machine, Zane looked over to his friend. It was obvious that Cole was nervous. He was sweating, his hands were shaking slightly, and Zane just knew Cole well enough. He had to do something before Cole ended up making a fool of himself…he just didn't know what exactly.

The ride started almost immediately, swinging them into complete circles. They were flipping, spinning, and even just going in random patterns. Zane smiled (and maybe cheered) through the entire ride. The feeling of the wind whipping past him, the adrenaline, and the excitement was almost overwhelming! However, Cole wasn't having the same experience.

There was a reason he was the Earth ninja. He liked things sturdy, safe, and _not_ going seventy miles an hour. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, refusing to scream. He swore he heard Zane cheering while they were on it.

Once the ride was over, they slowly got off and dizzily looked around. Zane looked at his friend with concern again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cole nodded with persistence and pointed over to another ride.

"I-I'm fine!" He headed over to the next ride, and Zane followed. _If I don't do something soon, this day off won't end so pretty_, he thought as they approached another ride.

Kai & Lloyd's Day Off!

Alex led Kai and Lloyd into the refreshing water. They all paddled away from shore until Alex stopped about thirty feet away. He flipped his hair away from his eyes and he smiled at his two 'students'.

"Okay dude, first step to being a surfer: Never, ever, _ever_ think." Kai and Lloyd tilted their heads in confusion. Alex laughed at their reactions and explained.

"Surfing isn't something that you think through! You just go with the flow, and let instincts kick in. If you really wanna surf, then just hang loose." Lloyd nodded in understanding, while Kai just shrugged. Seemed simple enough…for now.

"Rule number two: Take risks. Most professional surfers became professional because they took a risk. They did something nobody saw coming, which is exactly what those judges are looking for." He pointed to a small group of adults who were wearing beach shorts and swim shirts.

"Those people are gonna watch your every move like a hawk. This brings us to rule three: focus on the water, not on the people watching! Few years ago, a guy nearly drowned cause he was so nervous." Lloyd gulped at the thought of drowning, but stayed calm.

"Rule four: don't be afraid to be aggressive. All these surfers are going to be swarming you, and they won't hesitate to shove you out of the way." Kai looked over at the other surfers that had entered; there had to be at least twenty people in all. _This may be just a little harder than it looks,_ he thought.

"And the most important rule of them all, number five: don't forget your love for the water. This whole competition was made for _surfing_, not for winning." As Alex said this last rule, Lloyd and Kai both felt respect for the kid. Not many people actually enjoyed the sport; just the prizes for the winner.

"That's all you need to know bro's." Alex grinned and lied down on his board casually. Lloyd's eyes widened incredibly and he splashed Alex.

"What do you mean that's all we need to know!? You didn't teach us anything!" Alex rolled his eyes and splashed Lloyd back.

"No, I taught you everything you needed to know. Practice doesn't do a thing." He leaned back onto his board, ignoring their shocked faces.

"Don't you know the term 'practice makes perfect'? Dude, we're going to get crushed out there!" Kai protested. Alex laughed at their expressions and sat back up.

"Look, surfing isn't some sort of class. You don't just keep on studying until you can rehearse everything forwards and backwards. Surfing is a way of life, and you just live it. The only thing that stops people from being great surfers is that they over think it way too much. The competition starts soon, so I hope you dudes are ready for this." Alex placed his hand out in a fist, and he looked at the two.

Lloyd looked at Kai, and they shrugged. The pounded their fists against his, hoping this blonde was right about surfing.

Jay & Nya's Day Off!

They were both enjoying their view as they finished up their meal. The entire time, they were smiling at each other and telling stories of their childhood. Nya had to admit, this was one of the greatest days of her life.

"So then my Mom comes in the room and-"Jay was interrupted when they heard music playing. They looked over and saw a small group of men, three, who were all playing violins. Nya recognized it as her favorite song, _What Makes You Beautiful_. _Okay I admit, I may be a fan of their music,_ she thought with a blush. Jay smiled and stood up as the music played in the background.

"Nya, you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You are amazing, talented, strong, brave, and _really_ awesome. From the first time I saw you, I knew you had to be mine. Look, I know we're too young for marriage, but maybe in the future it could be a possibility." Nya gasped in shock and her eyes shined with love. She felt her heart beat quicken as he grabbed her hand and got to one knee.

"Nya, I'm crazy about you. You're all I can think about, and you are pretty much the only reason I deal with Kai's annoyingness." Nya giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Nya, we're too young for marriage, but not too young for something serious. I know that I can say this and mean it…Nya, I-I love you." Nya gasped and smiled happily. Jay had never said the word love to her, and now that he had…she felt like she was flying. Nobody had ever said that to her, and especially not with violins, and she felt warm inside.

"Jay, I-I…I love you too!" Jay smiled with relief and stood up. Nya stood up too and they both hugged each other tightly as the song played behind them. People around them started clapping; they had obviously seen and heard everything.

"Best. Day. Ever." They both said in unison before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys, long time no see...write...whatever :3**

**So anyways, I've finally updated! Shocker, I know :P**

**So will Cole lose the bet, or will Zane find a way to save the day? Will Alex's tips be enough for Kai and Lloyd to win? Actually, this Jay/Nya part was fun to write! So cute XD**

**(To any confusion, Alex is in the competition too, not just our favorite ninja ;))**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you were to list the ninja by age, what order would you pick?**

**I always felt like it was Cole, Zane, Kai, and then Jay. But my fellow sister( cough ABI cough) thinks it's Zane, Kai, Jay, and then Cole! Tell me what you guys think! :D**

**Shoutout to my sistas and bro! You guys are the reason I keep writing!**


	4. Competitions

Cole & Zane's Day Off!

Cole continued to lead Zane to the nearest ride, which reminded him of a spinning bowl. Cole looked up at it, and Zane swore he looked green, but he paid no mind to it.

"This is the Round-up! Goes up to seventy miles an hour, and is one of the most dangerous rides to ever exist." Zane noticed Cole's distraught face as he looked up at the metal nightmare.

_I don't want to lose the bet, but I don't want Cole to keep doing this to himself. He's only a few rides away from puking_, Zane thought as he looked up at the ride. They had drawn a large crowd of people, all waiting eagerly to see if the two 'daredevils' would keep on going.

Cole took a deep breath and walked up to it. The employee was already waiting for them, obviously knowing Cole and Zane would end up coming. As he held onto the bars on each side of him tightly, he tried to give himself a mental pep talk.

_Calm down Cole! You are a ninja, and you have done far worse than this! You've battled skeleton, snakes, and even the Dark Lord! I think you can handle some kiddies' ride,_ he thought. Zane held onto the bars on the opposite side of Cole so he could keep an eye on his brother.

If they spent the whole day on this bet, their day off would end up worse than a full day of training. The ride started spinning slowly, and Zane saw Cole shut his eyes tightly. It started spinning faster and faster, and then started to spin up and down. The rush of wind flying around him, along with the feeling of flying made Zane smile.

He could see the blurry crowd as they continued to spin, all of them watching in awe and cheering. _How funny, they don't even know they're cheering for the saviors of Ninjago,_ he thought with a laugh. However, he frowned when he saw his brother. He was clutching the bar as tightly as possible, and his eyes were shut. With his observant eyes he could easily see Cole sweating, and taking really short breathes.

_Looks like our leader wasn't just afraid of dragons,_ Zane thought solemnly. The ride ended within a minute, and they got off dizzily. Cole laughed when he saw Zane fall down from the wooziness. He helped the nindroid up and they sat down on a nearby bench. Zane still felt like he was spinning, and he was rocking from side to side, still in the motion.

"That was…fun." Cole summed up, though Zane knew he was lying. He took a minute to rest before looking over to his brother.

"Cole, we should just forget that dumb bet. It's not like our chores are hard." He persuaded, hoping he would fall for the trap. Cole, however, shook his head stubbornly. He wasn't going to give up, especially when it came to a challenge like this.

"Why, are you scared?" Cole asked with a smirk. Zane resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I just think that this is going nowhere." He didn't want to say that he thought Cole would lose to his pride. Cole shrugged and stood up, looking down at Zane in the process.

"Come on, there's only one ride left, and I hear it's the scariest thing ever seen. You have to sign a waiver to get on." Zane gulped; this was getting a little too serious.

"Cole I don't think-"

"Dude, come on! It's already four in the afternoon! We only have about an hour before we have to go to dinner." And with that, they were off towards the final ride.

_I have to do something soon, or else this day off would just be a waste of time,_ Zane thought as he walked.

Kai & Lloyd's Day Off!

"All surfers participating in the competition are to come to the judge's table." Kai, Alex, and Lloyd all turned over when they heard this announcement. They saw it was one of the judges, who was speaking into one of the microphones. They paddled to shore and joined the crowd; Lloyd lost count after twenty.

"Okay dudes, only one rule in this. No violence or you will be disqualified." One of the judges called out to the group. Kai saw the group they had made a bet with earlier giving him death signs, like the finger across the neck. Lloyd saw them too and waved at them with a wide smile.

"You will be judged on originality, style, and skills! We will pick out the top five surfers, and those five will go against each other. Other than that, hang loose! You have an hour starting at the alarm, so I suggest you head out now." The surfers started to sprint towards the ocean, each one pumped to ride the waves. Kai and Lloyd both stayed close to Alex, not knowing what to expect.

"Uh Alex?" Lloyd asked nervously as he looked around. Alex turned towards the boy and smiled.

"What's up?"

"You sure we don't have to learn how to actually surf?" Alex laughed and paddled forward, leaving a confused Lloyd.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Lloyd muttered. Kai paddled next to him and ruffled his hair.

"We've faced Serpentines, skeleton, _and_ even ourselves! I think we can handle this." He was interrupted when they heard the loud alarm. Everyone started to scream with excitement as the competition started. Kai shrugged and paddled further, leaving Lloyd behind.

"Wait, don't leave me!" He shouted dramatically and tried to catch up. They saw a few waves starting to come towards them, and they saw most surfers heading to that one.

"How are we supposed to get attention with this crowd? Nobody is going to focus on us!" Kai complained and scratched the back of his neck. Lloyd looked around and smirked.

"Why don't we just use our powers?" Kai's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! No way are we doing that! Our cover will be blown, and then Cole will blow up on us!" They caught up with Alex, who just sat down on his board, watching the wave.

"Hey Alex, you know you have to surf to win, right?" Kai asked him while stopping his board next to him. Alex flipped his hair to the side and pointed to the large group of surfers.

"You see those people. They are what I like to call idiots. They rush into it and end up battling nearly everyone for one wave. See, watch." Kai and Lloyd saw as all of the surfers had to weave around each other, while some just flat out crashed.

"And this is where idiots come in handy." Alex laughed and started to propel forward. He made sure to make a large turn around the wave, making sure he didn't get caught in it. Kai and Lloyd followed closely behind, curious to see where this was going.

They saw a second wave starting to form already, and nobody else was even near it but them. Alex waved his hand to it as if to show it off.

"And there you go. One open wave, ready for the taking!" They all quickly paddled towards the wave, and by the time they reached it, it was about ten feet in height. The wave started to pick them up, and Alex quickly stood up. He leaned forward slightly, giving him a tilt forward. Kai was the next one to stand up, but he looked around the water.

_Okay, I am seriously out of my element right now_, he thought. He saw Lloyd get up and nearly fall of his board. He grabbed his hand and yanked him back up right.

"Thanks." Lloyd laughed nervously. They rode with the wave, each one trying new things. Alex grinded on the tip of the wave, while Kai and Lloyd started to do spins in the middle. Lloyd was cheering the whole time, not even caring that he had almost fallen on his first shot.

"See, I told you this was easy!" Alex screamed to them over the sound of the water. Kai and Lloyd laughed and continued to surf, having the best times of their lives.

*The rest of the hour is the three of them being awesome at surfing :)*

"Okay guys, the hour is over. Come back to shore to see who won!" Alex, Kai, and Lloyd joined the crowd towards the table.

"Man that was pretty sweet." Kai grinned as he brushed a hand through his hair. Lloyd shook his head like a wet dog and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" Alex smiled at them and shrugged.

"I told you it was simple." They joined everyone that had crowded around the judges' area. The same man who talked last time stood up with a microphone.

"Sweet surfing dudes! We've got to admit, that was probably the best we've seen the last few years. Anyways, we have the results right here. In fifth place, we have Jackson Tylers."

Kai recognized the jerk from earlier walk forward.

"Next we have Ryan Smith." A boy with long brown hair walked forward eagerly. The judge looked back at the list and smiled.

"In third place we have Kai Marks." Kai smirked and walked towards the judges.

_Sweet, I can totally beat that jerk,_ Kai thought. He looked towards his brother and friend, hoping one of them would at least make it too.

"In second, we have Lloyd Marks." Lloyd looked confused, but he walked forward and stood next to Kai.

"Lloyd Marks?" Lloyd asked Kai as they waited for the first place person to be announced. Kai shrugged and looked over to him.

"If I put Lloyd _Garmadon_ I think that would have ended badly." Lloyd thought about it before smirked mockingly.

"Or because you think of me as your actual brother! Aw Kai, I didn't know you were soft." Kai shushed him as the next winner was announced.

"And in first place, we have Alex Summers!" Alex cheered and sprinted to Kai and Lloyd.

"Alright boys, your competitions starts in twenty minutes, so be ready." With that, the judges left, leaving the boys to discuss. Jackson glared at the three of them before storming off.

"We totally got this." Lloyd grinned and fist bumped his friends.

Jay & Nya's Day Off!

Jay and Nya held hands in the park, sitting on a bench. They had been like that for almost an hour, and for once, Jay enjoyed the silence. He had just told Nya he loved her, and they finally had a real kiss.

_I love her! God, I love her so much,_ he thought dreamily as he played with her fingers.

"Jay, you know you didn't have to go to the trouble and have the violins and all that." Nya spoke. Jay rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to, because I love you." Nya giggled with a blush and leaned against his chest, gathered in his warmth.

* * *

**I know I put more stuff on Kai's and Lloyd's than everyone else, you don't have to mention it -_-**

**And yes, Jay and Nya's moments have gone back to the awkward zone! XD**

**So...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you were with the ninja on this day off, who would you go with? (obviously not Jay and Nya, unless you want to be that awkward third wheel)**

**I would personally be at the surfing competition, but what about you?**

***Alex may or may not be based off of Xmen *cough YES cough***

**Shoutout to my sisters and brother! Love you all! :D**


	5. Better Than Training

**Warning! Long chapter below XD**

Cole & Zane's Day Off!

Zane watched as Cole made his way towards the final ride in the park. By the way he explained it this would be the worst one yet. He had no idea where it was, what it looked like, and if it was really as scary as Cole made it seem. They had practically attracted the whole park's attention as they were followed to the final ride. People were cheering them on, some even wishing them good luck.

_This is it. This is the final ride, and if Zane doesn't scream first, I'm hooped_, Cole thought as he led his brother towards the metal death trap. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy this ride, and his only hope was that Zane freaked out first. Could nindroids even get scared, even with a humor switch on? _Yeah, I should have thought this out more._

They only had about twenty minutes until they met it up with the rest of the team for dinner, which meant their time was limited. He noticed nearly the whole park had come to see them ride, which he thought was just plain annoying. _Seriously, don't these people have jobs or something?_

They turned around the corner and finally saw the final ride, the one that would decide who won the bet.

It was a giant rollercoaster; full of twists, loops, twirls, and just about anything you could think of. It was sort of like the one Nya and Jay had been trapped on, but this one made that one look like a walk in the park. Zane's eyes widened in shock when he saw the whole theme...it was about the ninja of Ninjago. The whole entire ride was sort of like a summary of their lives; twirling through skeletons, doing a few flips around Garmadon, and corkscrewing around the Serpentine. The carts were the colors of their uniforms, and even had their element symbols covered over it.

_Ninjago Legacy_.

Cole looked over towards his brother with a slightly worried look. He indicated towards the ride, asking him a wordless question. _You sure you want to ride this thing?_ He answered with a short nod and headed towards the ride. Cole sighed with discomfort but followed, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of all these people.

The person who controlled the ride strapped them into the first cart, which ironically had an earth and ice theme to it. The girl gave them both doubtful looks and twirled her ponytail.

"You guys sure you want to ride this? This thing is like really bad." Zane nodded mutely; the girl shrugged and went back to the controls. Zane watched after her before looking straight ahead. The ride started by going perfectly straight up, his calculations told him it was exactly 90 degrees. He was completely confident that he wouldn't scream, I mean come on! He was a nindroid, they don't get scared!

He looked over at Cole and frowned with uncertainty. The boy was looking around with obvious fear, clutching the handles tightly. He was breathing shortly, and he was even sweating. He didn't need to be a nindroid to sense the fear coming off of his leader.

_I-I can't do this to him. There's only one thing to do._

The ride started suddenly, dragging the cart up the giant slope. Cole felt his adrenaline go straight up, just like the ride. He had battled the scariest monsters; nearly had his father killed, and almost died himself several times. Yet he was never so scared in his entire life.

Zane stared ahead with a determined look. He knew exactly what he was going to do. The cart stopped as they reached the top, causing them to lean over the edge slightly. It looked like they were going to fall straight down towards the skeleton army, and swoop back up at the final second, leading them towards Garmadon's flip. Cole looked down and instantly cursed himself.

_Why did you look down? They always say don't look down, and what do you do? You look down!_

Zane knew it was only a few seconds before they fell, so he looked towards his brother and smiled.

"May the best ninja win." Cole smiled over at him and gave a nod. They both gasped as the ride gave a sudden jerk, pushing them over the edge. Cole felt his fear rise higher and higher as they fell lower and lower. He was about to scream when he heard someone beat him to it. He looked over to his left in complete shock. Zane, the Zane who rarely showed emotion, was _screaming_. He was in such a shock that he barely focused the whole ride, not feeling any fear at all. Actually...it was a lot of fun.

Within the minute the ride was over and they both got off shakily. Cole looked over at Zane and laughed with victory.

"I won! See, I told you I would win! You have to do my chores for a whole week!" He cheered and fist pumped the air. Zane chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"A bet is a bet. By the way, aren't we supposed to be somewhere?" Cole's eyes widened and he looked at his watch.

"God, we have like ten minutes to get to dinner. Come on, let's-" Cole was interrupted when he heard a cough. He saw it was the same girl who strapped them in, holding a videotape along with a small screen. She looked at them in shock.

"You guys do realize we have videotapes on the rides. You're the ninja!" She pressed the tape in and showed everyone a replay of the beginning.

"_May the best ninja win."_ Cole and Zane exchanged looks before running away, with a large mob right on their tails.

Kai & Lloyd's Day Off!

Kai, Lloyd, and Alex all paddled next to each other as the competition was about to start. Jackson and the other surfer were in the water somewhere else. Lloyd looked down at his watch and cursed quietly.

"Dude, it's already like four! We've got an hour to finish this and get to dinner!" Kai looked over to Alex and frowned.

"How long is this anyways?" Alex gave a thoughtful look and scratched his chin mockingly.

"I say about thirty minutes of surfing, and then a few more to announce the winners. Why, you got to be somewhere soon?" Kai nodded his head and looked towards Jackson. The boy was teasing the other surfer, who looked incredibly uncomfortable at the moment. The waves were starting to get bigger by the minute, and it was only a matter of time before it all began.

A loud buzzer went off, starting the beginning of the competition. Like before, the three waited for the first wave to leave, and raced towards the next one. Even though they had the more crowded wave, they were all friends, so they didn't get in each other's way. Kai rode on the crest of the wave, waving at the large crowd. Lloyd was under him, twisting the board in different ways. Alex however stole the show. He was riding the waves like a pro, zooming left and right. It was all fun for fifteen minutes, until the final five started.

"Final five minutes surfers! We have entered elimination now! Whoever falls off first gets last place, and we keep going in that order. The final three will then be scored on originality, skill, and style." Lloyd looked over towards Jackson and gasped. The surfer surfed straight towards the other surfer. The boy tried to surf around him, but it was useless. Jackson splashed the boy with the twist of his board, causing him to lose his balance.

"Oh, looks like Ryan has fallen. Sorry dude, you are out." Ryan swam back to shore with a frustrated look. _That guy has got to go_, Lloyd thought. Jackson seemed to think the same about Alex, because he surfed towards him. Alex noticed and tried to swerve around him, barely avoiding Jackson's twist. Kai and Lloyd surfed up to Jackson, hoping to stop him.

Alex saw them and shook his head stubbornly.

"No way dudes, is this my fight. He's going down, _now_." Alex took a deep breath and jumped off of his board completely, tackling straight into Jackson. They both fell into the water with a loud splash, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Unbelievable! One surfer sacrifices his place to get rid of another. Alex takes fourth place, with Jackson in third. This is unbelievable, we have never had two surfers left! Only one minute left surfers, use it wisely." The announcer cheered. Kai looked over towards Lloyd and smirked.

"You ready for this?" Lloyd laughed and paddled ahead. They both started to race further away from the shore, waiting for the final wave. They only had about thirty seconds left when they saw it appear. It was by far the largest one they had ever seen, maybe twenty feet in total. It zoomed straight towards them, and they both grinned. Lloyd instantly swam towards it, getting caught in the motion. He started doing flips, twists, and just about anything. The crowd started to cheer his name, and Kai didn't like that.

"They want something new? Yeah, I can do that." He surfed straight towards the tidal wave, reaching the crest and break-neck speed. He only had one chance, so he had to make it worthwhile. Using his element, he caught his whole body on fire, his board started to catch fire too. With the extra speed of the fire, he shot straight off the wave and up into the air. He spun into circles, giving off the best light show Ninjago had ever seen. He landed back in the water with a large splash since his board was burnt to a crisp.

"Ladies and gentlemen the competition is over! Kai Marks has won first place! That was the greatest thing I had ever seen! The ninja are in our competition!" Kai realized what he had done and gasped. Lloyd swam over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Good going genius!" Kai ignored him and headed towards shore. He and Lloyd grabbed their shirts and glasses before running off towards the City, a large crowd racing after them.

Jay & Nya's Day Off!

Jay and Nya waited impatiently at the diner they had decided to meet at. They had been there for a few minutes, and still no sign of their family. However, their wait was over as they saw Zane and Cole arrive. They both were wearing dark shades and had their hoods up. They sat down quietly and looked down at the table. Kai and Lloyd ran into the diner, water dripping around them, and sat down quickly, also looking down.

Nya gave them all suspicious looks and looked over to Cole.

"Want to explain what happened?" She asked. Cole looked up at her and laughed nervously.

"What are you-"

"Oh please Cole! Tell me what happened!" Cole sighed before looking away awkwardly.

"Zane and I made a bet, I won the bet, and then our cover may have...sorta been...blown." Nya rolled her eyes and face palmed.

"Come on Cole! You're the leader, I don't expect this from you! Maybe Kai and Lloyd, but not you!" Lloyd laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh good, so you won't be mad that we blew our cover too? By the way, Kai and I won a surf competition!" Nya gave an annoyed sigh and shook her head. Just as they were about to order they heard cries from the citizens.

"Look, it's the ninja!" They looked over in shock and saw one gigantic crowd right outside the restaurant. They all exchanged looks before sprinting out of the diner, racing away from the crowd. Jay grabbed Nya's hand as they ran and laughed.

"Our lives are so messed up!" He laughed as they bolted towards the Bounty. Nya giggled and continued to run. When they got home Sensei was waiting for them in the main room.

"So how was your day off?" He asked them casually and sipped his tea. They all exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Just an average day off." They answered simultaneously before going straight towards the kitchen. _Yeah, maybe a day off wasn't the best idea,_ they all thought_, but it was still better than training_.

* * *

**And the story is complete! Sorry it was so long, but better than a short one :D**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you could describe each character with one word, what would it be? Tell me in the reviews! (Thanks to all the people who did review btw)**

**Shoutout to my sisters, my bro, and my sick buddy! XD XD**

**This is PowerinPink **

**signing off of this story for the last time :3**


End file.
